


Watching You

by Skullszeyes



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Delusions, Flash Fic, Gen, Mild Blood, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, POV Third Person Limited, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: She confesses her obsession towards him.





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. :) I thought of writing a Arthur Fleck fic in some time, but I wasn't sure since there was barely much to go on. I struggled a bit, so I made it vague. And wanted someone obsessive since that's partially how I feel. Character is not Harley Quinn. :) The beginning of the fic is actually a dream I had of Joaquin's Joker. I decided to use that for this fic. :D
> 
> Chase Holfelder - Every Breath You Take.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

She stumbled backwards once the man was stabbed effortlessly in the side of the head. The darkness did not hide his face fully, but she caught sight of the makeup, the white paint, and wide red mouth. His overall appearance spoke of someone who cared but didn’t care. And he stared at her, pulling the blade free, as the body fell, he stepped over it and closed in on her.

“You’re following me,” he said, a hint of anger in his voice. 

She smiled nervously as she stepped back, words slipping from her mouth, “No, I’m not, I don’t know you.”

“Do you have something against me?” he asked, twirling the knife and gripping the handle.

Something against him? No. It was wrong, she had followed him, tasted the edge of obsession on her tongue, and wanted to know him. It was bad enough that a man had grabbed her from the shadows, and worse that  _ he  _ had noticed the commotion, came to her rescue, and looked ready to stab her himself. 

“No,” she said, heart racing. “I don’t have anything against you. I...I…”

“You what?” he snarled. He was like a hunter after his prey, ready to slaughter her. She can see it in his eyes, the lack of patience, the disgust at the sight of her.

She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, and steeled her confidence. “I saw you,” he furrowed his brows, “on the news,” she clarified, a small laugh leaving her lips, but he didn’t seem to find it funny. “I wasn’t following you, it was a coincidence, but you’re the one on the news, the one—”

“What?” he snapped. 

“Making an uproar,” she said, biting her lower lip. “I just wanted to know you.” And it was bad enough that she hadn’t realized the stairs and fell backwards, sucking in a sudden breath.

“Which is it?” he said, glaring. “You said you weren’t following me, but you’re watching me,” he drew close, leaning down with the knife tipping her chin up to glide against her neck, “and I’m sure  _ you _ have been following me.”

The truth was so close, and if she didn’t say something, he was going to kill her. And she didn’t know which was better—killing her, or killing her with the blood of the man who grabbed her. 

“I wanted to know you,” she spoke, words wobbling as she smiled up at him, almost reverently. “That’s all. It was only a coincidence that I spotted you tonight.”

“Sounds like this isn’t the first night you’ve been looking for me,” he said, curiously. “How many times have you wandered around?”

“The streets?”

“For  _ me _ ?”

Her cheeks warmed, flowing throughout her body at his proximity, and the smooth tone of his words, but his facial features stayed empty, knife held tight in his hand against her neck. 

“Since I saw you on the news.”

“When?” he drawled.

She suppressed a delightful shiver. “A few weeks ago.”

“And was  _ he _ part of it?” He waved the knife with the blood staining the steel, she felt it on her face, and saw it on his, stark upon the white, but invisible with the red.

She was about to shake her head, but felt the pinprick of the knife placed to her neck once more. “No. Like I said, it’s all coincidence.”

“And what were you going to do?” he tilted his head, “follow me around until what?” He seemed more content than angry, his hand loosened on the handle of the knife.

She hadn’t thought that far. She wanted to see him, to get close to him, to feel this intense proximity that warmed her body and made her dizzy. “I don’t know. I think I would follow you until you noticed, like now, and wait until you kill me.”

“You’re obsessive,” he sneered.

She chuckled. “It has stopped me from sleeping,” she admitted.

“And what did you do with all those thoughts?” he asked, smooth, a lull in his voice, so beautiful. 

“I looked for you, hoping that I could meet you.”

“So I can kill you?” he asked, chuckling. “Who would’ve known my presence would elicit this type of behavior.” He moved away, relaxing his hand on the knife as he stepped past her.

Her mouth was parched as she pushed herself up, twisted around and got to her feet. He was standing at the top of the flight of stairs, twirling his knife under a street light. He was otherworldly, a surreal vision as if he came from an abstract of her tormented mind. 

“Come along,” he called, grinning. “I think I can use you for something.”

Her heart pounded as she raced after him. This is all she wanted, to be useful in someway to him, to stay with him, and be close. 

She loves him, but she isn’t sure he’s ready for that, not by the way he was ready to kill her, and not when she finally found her way into his presence. She’d let her obsession simmer a bit until the right time.

Until she’s ready for the day she’ll confess.

**Author's Note:**

> The character is meant to have a bit of a disjointed personality and dialogue. Since you know, they're obsessed, but staring down at a sharp knife that killed a dude will make anyone nervous af.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
